


番外1

by nori_0



Series: 懿言懿语 [3]
Category: The Honor of the king
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0





	1. 我的教育方式究竟出了什么问题

马超将那人狠狠打翻在地，听到鼻梁骨咔嚓一声，一脚踩着他的胸口，把怒火尽数释放。跟在身边的小混混都开始阻拦，“下手太重了吧，超哥……”

“安静点，不然我连你一块揍。”

如愿以偿地被校长叫去办公室。司马懿坐在他身边，穿着西装。

从那天之后，已经一周没有碰过司马懿，甚至几乎不怎么见到他。

现在，就想把他按在这里，扒掉他的衣服，看看诸葛亮在他身上留下了多少痕迹，然后一个个抹去。

“马超同学……马超同学？”

马超回过神，校长怒视着他，“你平时学习成绩优秀，但这不是你任性的理由。再有下一次就要开除你的血迹。”

“对不起，马校长，我回去会好好教育他的。”司马懿强按着马超的脑袋向下鞠躬，然后拉着他出了办公室。

“之前不是不再闯祸了么，现在跟我去道歉，那个同学现在还在医院躺着。”司马懿头也不回地走向停车场，甩开车门，马超坐在副驾驶座上，司马懿坐下后准备启动引擎。

“我不要。”

“你怎么听不进去劝呢。”司马懿转过头，皱眉道。

“我还会这么做。下次我会让他下半辈子站不起来。”马超语气平淡，倒是让司马懿有点不寒而栗。

“我究竟哪里做得不好，你要是生我的气就冲我撒，”司马懿也恼了，干脆解开安全带转过身对着马超。

“这可是你说的，”马超从包里拿出一对跳蛋，递给他，“把这个放进去。”

“什么……！？”

“要么我就去打断那个人的腿。”

司马懿露出难堪的表情，接过跳蛋，“你转过去。”他解开腰带，松开裤子，塞进后穴。

“这样可以了吧。”司马懿整理好衣服，发动汽车，马超这时才打开开关。

“唔嗯……！”司马懿趴在方向盘上捂住了嘴，“为什么还会动……”

“不是要去道歉么，去医院吧现在。”马超玩味地看着他，将档位调高一级，司马懿连忙摇头，“不要……这么快”

“还可以更快哦。”

司马懿只好踩下油门，驶向市医院。震动让他无法集中注意力，从后视镜里偶尔能撇到自己的眼睛，朦胧而充满情欲。

为什么事情总是能发展成这样

在医院门口停下已经是他的极限了，跳蛋在振动的推动下跑到更深的地方，摩擦着内壁，司马懿伸手想拿马超手里的遥控器，被他制止。

“一起上去嘛，父亲。”马超把遥控器放进口袋，看了一眼司马懿的胯下，隔着裤子已经隐约看清形状，“这个样子好像不太好呢。”

“快拿…出来……”

“可是硬邦邦的去医院，会被当作变态哦。”马超笑道，“我帮您吸出来吧。”

“不行！这里是……”

马超解开安全带，侧身伏在司马懿腿间，光是这个细小的动作都让司马懿颤抖不止。车窗虽然做了遮光处理，但离得近一些还是能看得清里面的情况。停车场来来往往有人上车下车，有些从他们的车旁经过。  
看上去更兴奋了。  
司马懿一手紧握扶手，一手捂着嘴，尽量不去看后视镜里的自己。马超一阵玩弄之后，司马懿再也没法忍耐，尽数释放在他口中。  
“喂，吐掉吧——”司马懿慌张地看着马超吞咽下刚才的液体，满脸通红，“很脏的……”  
突然，有人敲了敲车窗，司马懿连忙扯了外套盖在马超上半身上，然后摇下车窗，来的人是保安。  
“先生，我看您车停了一会了，还以为您遇到什么事了，就过来看看，打扰您了。”  
“没事，我孩子不舒服，想先趴一会儿。”司马懿见他的目光集中在自己的腿上，便连忙补充。保安将信将疑，“儿童门诊是往西走。”  
“好的，谢谢。”保安刚刚转身没走两步，马超将跳蛋又调高一档，司马懿惊呼出声，然后连忙捂住嘴。保安回过头盯着司马懿，“您没事吧。”  
司马懿摇摇头，“突然想起来出门忘带病历本了”  
“在大厅可以补办的，不用担心，还有什么我能帮到您的吗?”  
“没有了，谢谢。”  
等保安走远，司马懿才敢出声。  
“我改变主意了。”马超坐起身，“我想要您坐上来。”  
“什……”  
“或者要不要就这样的状态去见病人，在他面前露出这副表情。”  
司马懿无奈，只能妥协。他从驾驶座起身，将副驾驶座位靠背调整好后，跨坐在马超身上，这才发现马超已经蓄势待发，硬硬地顶着他的股间。  
马超将司马懿的裤子褪至膝盖，手指摩擦着入口处。在刚才跳蛋的刺激下，入口已经有些湿漉漉的，手指探入后能感到穴口一开一合吞食着手指，温度比之前都要高有些。  
难道是因为在车里所以比平时兴奋吗，马超这样想着，扯下自己的裤子，取出硬物，对准了入口。  
“玩具还在里面，先取出来吧……”司马懿请求道。  
“好啊，你扶着这边，把下面撑开，我来取。”司马懿一只手在身后扩开入口。马超没有照做，而是将硬物自下而上径直顶入入，司马懿另一只手扶在座椅侧边，瞬间瘫软，靠在马超怀中。  
“我没有带避孕套，只能射在里面了，对不起了，父亲。”马超含住司马懿的耳垂，轻声道。  
“不能射在里面，我会拿手接住的，但是不要……啊!嗯……嗯……”  
马超接着把震动调到了最高挡，配合着自己的动作，把跳蛋顶到更深的地方。司马懿埋在他的领口抽泣着，臀难耐地摩擦着马超的腿，流出的液体在两人的肌肤间充当绝佳的催情剂，随着动作发出淫靡的声响。  
在狭小的空间里没法做出太大的动作，马超只能旋弄着，靠跳蛋摩擦撞击。为了让根部全部进入，他双手分开司马懿的臀，将他轻轻托起，然后按住他的腰肢狠狠向下。  
“啊……啊…慢一点……等……呜呜…要戳破了”  
马超激得耳尖一热，“你说什么?”  
“要被捅破了……那个东西……在里面”司马懿泪眼汪汪地抬头看着马超，似乎是在哀求他停下，“你怎么……又……啊!……大了……”  
“顶到哪了?”马超学着那种口气，质问道。  
“嗯嗯…哈……顶到胃里了”  
“你今天异常主动呢……父亲……”  
“我不知道……好奇怪……”明明之前很反感……  
“我要射进去咯……”马超说着，狠狠一顶，“您可要接住了。”  
司马懿惊恐地摇头，试图从马超怀里挣脱，但马超把衬衣滑上去，死死按住他的腰。  
“不可以…不要!”  
马超神使鬼差地捏着司马懿的下巴，盯着他出神的双眼，在他唇上落下一个吻，但这个吻越发激烈，把司马懿所有的呻吟都堵在嘴里。  
将滚烫的液体灌入司马懿的身体，马超才心满意足地松开他的唇。司马懿粗喘着，自行抽离，前端脱离穴口的时候啵的一声，然后迅速收紧。司马懿哼了一声，朝马超分开了腿，“快点把东西拿出来”  
马超关掉开关，伸了两根指头进去，伴着刚才的爱液，发出咕啾的声音。  
“不要弄出那种声音”司马懿小声道。马超偏不。指头夹着跳蛋在体内搅动起来，司马懿脸色娇红面带嗔色，咬着嘴唇，显然享受其中。  
他扯动着跳蛋一点点往外，越接近穴口，司马懿的叫声越是娇喃，脱离的瞬间，他身体向后绷成一条弧线，然后软软地落下，倒在马超怀里。  
“还有一个哦。”马超提醒道。  
“我自己来吧”司马懿往身后探去，手指进入的一瞬间闭上了眼，动作比马超要小许多，还是难免有水声。马超突然打开开关，跳蛋从司马懿指间滑出，重新进入到深处。  
“啊……唔……又……”  
“快点取出来吧”马超不怀好意地催促道  
“可是……嗯……可是……找不到引线……”司马懿努力探寻着，显然凭他自己够不到。马超再一次吻住他，将自己的手指也探入其中，司马懿娇哼着，伸出舌头回应。两人的手指在穴道里交合，终于拉住了引线，马超反反复复将跳蛋推进拉出，在穴口磨弄，司马懿快要上不来气，嘴角带着银丝昂起头呻吟出声。  
“不要磨了……快点……拿出去”  
“就不。”  
肠液和爱液从两人的指缝流下，滴落在座椅上，马超猛的将跳蛋扯出，司马懿呜咽着高潮了。  
“您是我的，永远是我的”马超吻着他的眉间，将外套披在他肩上。


	2. 番外2

“快点啦，超儿快放学了，”他背过身，趴在床上，“其实去酒店会更好吧。”  
诸葛亮不紧不慢地拉起裙摆，褪下司马懿的内裤，然后将裙子撩到腰的位置，私密处一览无余。  
“你干嘛掀那么高！”司马懿红着脸回头，想伸手调整裙摆的位置，诸葛亮捉住他的手腕，按在床上，然后跪在他身后贴了上去。  
“什么东西碰着……”司马懿意识到是什么正顶在身后的时候，挣扎着，“你是色魔吗，看到我穿着裙子居然硬成这样。”  
诸葛亮压在他背上，埋在他的发丝里，深吸一口气，然后吻了吻他的后颈，才答道，“从想象你穿上开始就硬了。”  
“别说出来啊，笨蛋。”  
明明只是隔着衣物摩擦，但是这样完全受制于人的姿势，和穿着带来的羞耻感，让司马懿有些无所适从。耳畔是诸葛亮的喘息，仿佛真的处于交合之中，床也随着动作微微晃动。  
“你在做什——”还没等他说完，诸葛亮就压着他的腰向下沉去，让他的上半身完全贴着床单，腿呈M字在两侧分开，宛若被深深进入，身体居然起了反应。  
“看来某位也是如此啊，”诸葛亮笑道。  
司马懿羞得难以启齿，他开始理解诸葛亮一开始为什么要给他眼罩了。  
“可以了吧，把衣服脱了好嘛”  
“再等等。”  
“等什么啊”司马懿挪了挪身体，没想到摩擦起了火。诸葛亮猛地一推，司马懿叫出了声。  
“光是顶着就这么舒服吗，”诸葛亮顿了顿，压低声音，“插进去会变成什么样子呢。”  
“呜呜——你”  
关门声打断了他们的对话，“我回来啦。”屋外传来马超的声音。  
“快放开我，”司马懿小声挣扎道。  
“这可不行。不光你一个人需要兑现承诺。”  
司马懿还没反应过来他是什么意思，就听到马超进了隔壁卧室，关上了门。心跳加速到了极点。  
“最好小声一点，你不想被他看到你这幅样子吧。”  
“所以说为什么要在家里……”  
诸葛亮解开腰带，拉开拉链，迫不及待地用肿胀的性器堵在入口，司马懿调整呼吸，静待着下一步，突然想起来什么，就扭头道，“避孕套在床头柜里“，但对方完全没有停下，缓缓推入。  
“啊！……唔”司马懿的脚趾紧紧蜷缩，夹住了诸葛亮的裤脚，他将头埋在枕头里，好让声音不轻易逃出。  
诸葛亮注意到了这一点，拉住司马懿的一只脚腕，就这样保持着连结的状态把他翻了侧身。司马懿一手压在身下一手撑着身体，一条腿被弯折到胸口，诸葛亮还没等他适应就开始了运动。这样的姿势，司马懿能看到两人的结合处，随着动作不断地吞食着粗物。  
觉得有些难为情，他干脆闭上眼。诸葛亮也不罢休，注意到了一旁的镜子，“你看看右边。”  
司马懿疑惑地睁开眼，为眼前的景象所震撼。镜子里映着两人一上一下，一人穿着整齐，在一个穿着裙子的人腿间进进出出。那人正望着镜子，面色红润，眼里有一丝水汽，看上去不知所措。  
那是，自己吗。  
张口喘息的一瞬间，映像和动作重叠了。他羞耻地捂住脸，但画面在脑海里挥之不去。他渐渐忘记了周遭，只是一味地顺应着快感，发出自己都没有听过的叫声。  
意识模糊间，他感到被人从背后抱起，身体悬空，双腿搭在了……另一个人肩上？  
他猛然清醒，自己正挂在诸葛亮的身上，身前的人是……  
“超儿……？”他几乎是哭泣着，发觉他们正站在镜子旁，所有的动作都尽在眼中。  
“父亲讨厌我吗？”马超抬起头，撩起司马懿遮在脸颊的头发。  
“不是……我只是……”  
“我爱您，”马超说着，从下方托住司马懿的腰朝前挺动，司马懿抽泣着，不知所措，诸葛亮的声音从后方传来，“为什么不看着他呢。”  
司马懿遵循着声音，从被泪水模糊的视野中看到马超的眼神，那种快要把人吸进去的感觉，狠狠地拉扯着他。  
“我也…我……啊…啊……嗯……”

他几乎要昏厥过去，再次清醒的时候，正跨坐在诸葛亮的身上，腿间黏浊一片。诸葛亮靠在墙上，解开他胸口系着的带子，背后和胸口的衣物滑落在腰处，他感到一阵凉意，不禁颤抖。  
“现在，看着超儿。”  
司马懿照做了，看着坐在床边的马超。  
“现在在你里面的是谁？”  
司马懿有些不解，“不是你吗？”  
“再想想看。”诸葛亮牢牢按住他的腰，向上狠狠抽动，司马懿瞬间瘫软，依旧望着马超伸出了手。  
“超儿……帮我……”  
马超喉头一动，把司马懿的手指放进口中，细细舔舐，啧啧作响。  
“停一…下……好胀……下面”  
“是谁在你里面？”诸葛亮又问道。  
“是你们……两个人都……呜啊！太大了……会坏掉的”司马懿依偎在诸葛亮怀里，声音细到快要听不清。  
“记住，不论是谁抱着你，都是我们两个人拥有你。”诸葛亮终于露出微笑。  
两个人……一起……


End file.
